The instant invention relates generally to dental care equipment and more specifically it relates to a water squirt toothbrush which provides a pump mechanism for squirting water through the bristles of a toothbrush.
There are available various conventional dental care equipment which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.